1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet settling machine and an operating method for the machine for processing coal or other minerals, particularly fine-grained coal or minerals, in which the product layer to be processed is periodically lifted and lowered by the pulsating motion of a separating liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mechanically energized settling machines it is known, for example from the German Pat. No. 968,409, to superimpose a basic pulsation motion of the separating liquid with pulsations of a significantly smaller period by changes in the force effecting the jigging stroke or, separately therefrom, by other mechanical means, for example by means of an oscillating plate arranged in the separating chamber or by means of motions of the jig screen.